Don't Rain on My Ed
"Don't Rain on My Ed" is the 24th episode of Season 3 and the 76th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, the Candy Store is giving away free Jawbreakers since it's Customer Appreciation Day there, but time's running out for the Eds as they soon find out the Candy Store closes in ten minutes. The Eds then go off to try and get to the Candy Store for free jawbreakers before the Candy Store closes. Plot The episode begins with The Eds' new scam entitled Ed's Peek Into the Future. Eddy advertises the scam to Jonny, who then pays 25 cents. The scam, surprisingly, is successful, but short-lived, as Nazz comes along, slurping on a jawbreaker. When asked by Eddy where she got it, she tells him that the Candy Store is giving away free Jawbreakers as it's Customer Appreciation Day. Eddy realizes this is his chance to get jawbreakers without paying, but Nazz tells him he has to hurry as the store closes in ten minutes. Eddy comes into the scam and tells the news he just found out to Ed and Edd, and they abandon the scam and head for the Candy Store. Unfortunately for The Eds, their trek to the candy store is marred by bad luck, with various obstacles hampering their progress and speed, often in an inconvenient or painful manner. Sarah stops the Eds, telling them to clean up the garage (as the scam was situated in Ed's House's garage). Ed does a poor job of cleaning the scam up, but he continues with his friends. They immediately run into Kevin and his bike, who somehow accidentally got swallowed whole by Eddy. After Ed gets Kevin out of Eddy's stomach, they then speed down The Lane, where a very tired and weak Edd falls behind. Ed and Eddy then pass through the Construction Site, but they slow themselves down after getting caught in a crane and accidentally setting off a steamroller, flattening themselves. Edd then arrives with a moped-like vehicle (entitled by fans as the Garbage Speeder). However, they find the Kanker Sisters in their path, and in an attempt to dodge them, Edd crashes into a mound of dirt. They dig themselves out and make a break for it, but Edd gets captured by the Sisters, Ed, placed in a dilemma between jawbreakers or his friends, stays to help as a selfish Eddy tries to find shortcut. Eddy then cuts through Jimmy's "Garden in the Sky". The garden falls to the ground due to the rope snapping, but Eddy narrowly avoids the falling flower pots. However, Kevin then suddenly drops a piano on Eddy as revenge for Eddy destroying his bike earlier. The gang reunites, and they realize they have less than a minute left to get to the Candy Store before it closes. They desperately run to it, but then suddenly a fierce thunderstorm comes out of nowhere (Edd begins to undoubtedly believe that fate has conspired against the Eds at this point), Ed, out of quick thinking, wraps Eddy and Ed around a traffic light (like a rope), clutching their as he tries to stagger against the wind, But Rolf and his out-of-place chicken parade passes by, serving as their final obstacle to the Candy Store. Ed gets distracted greatly by the chickens, and dives in the others into the rows and rows of chickens. Eddy manages to escape, while poor Edd finds himself "drowning" in the vast numbers of fowl. Edd desperately cries to Eddy for help, but Eddy is now stuck between two decisions: saving Edd or getting a free jawbreaker. He then selfishly decides to get himself a jawbreaker, claiming "Free Jawbreakers, Double D!". But when he goes to enter the store, the door slams in his face as the store is now closed. The lights then shut off before the clouds and the stampede disappear. Ed is shown to have rescued Edd from the stampede by keeping him safe in his jacket pocket. Edd thanks Ed for helping as he reprimands Eddy for his greed. Eddy peers into the window of the store, and notices a jawbreaker that's moving and appears to have hair. It turns out that the jawbreaker with hair was Jonny (who'd been fitted TV sets on his shoes by the Eds for their future), who had somehow made it before the Eds did and is now enjoying Jawbreakers with Plank. Eddy demands Jonny to open the door, but Jonny simply taunts him and refuses to open the door. Edd and Ed leave as an enraged Eddy angrily tells Jonny to open the door repeatedly as the episode ends. Memorable Quotes *'Eddy': at Nazz who is slurping on candy "Hey, where'd you get that jawbreaker, Nazz? Bazooka-Chin Kevin, right?" Nazz: "No way. It's Customer Appreciation Day at the Candy Store and they're giving out jawbreakers for free!" Eddy: "FREE?! YEE-HA!!!" in mid-air Nazz: "But you better hurry, the store closes in 10 minutes." rushes off to tell the other Eds, ripping open his suit which stays in midair and falls down ---- *'Jonny': & with television sets strapped to his sandals "TV shoes?!" Edd: "For viewing on the go? Well, I didn't say the future was practical." [Eddy comes inside and interrupts the scam] Eddy: "Forget this!" Ed: "Yes I will!" ---- *'Edd': "Curse promotional giveaways!" ---- *''before Ed and Eddy get run over by the steamroller'' Ed & Eddy: "AAAHHH!" Ed: "I got it Eddy!" ---- *'Eddy': with Edd's invention "Where'd this wagon come from, hotshot?" Edd: at Eddy's interest "Necessity, Eddy! Fabricated from everyday suburban litter in order to increase our velocity within our ever shrinking window of opportunity!" Eddy: bored "Yawn! Just kick this thing into high gear so we can-" and Eddy see the Kankers come across on the path unexpectedly and panic; Double D looks at the Kankers that are in front of them and begins to panic Edd: "Ed... Eddy... BLOCKADE!" Lee: "Hey look! It's our husbands!" Marie: "Just in time to play house!" Eddy: fear "KANKERS!" Ed: and literally in extreme close up "EXTREME CLOSEUP!" ---- *'Lee': she and her sisters prepare to shovel the trapped Eds out of a huge heap of dirt "Mom was wrong. Men do amount to a pile of dirt!" Eddy: out from the pile of dirt "Free!" Ed: Eddy "Jawbreakers!" Edd: Ed and Eddy "Pardon us, ladies." ---- *'Jimmy': as his garden falls "My garden in the sky!" ---- *'Eddy': at the falling garden missing him "Missed me!" is crushed by a piano Kevin: "That's for gobbing all over my bike, dork!" away laughing ---- *'Ed': "CH-CH-CH-CH-CH-CHICKENS!" Eddy: "Don't look at 'em, Ed!" [Ed dives into the chicken stampede, taking Edd and Eddy with him] ---- *'Edd': a chicken drive passing by in front of the Eds "It's a... chicken drive?" Rolf: herding chickens "Yah, fowls! Yah!" a slow one "Come along, laggard!" ---- *'Edd': as he gets stampeded by chickens "Eddy! Help me! I'm submerged in a preponderance of poultry!" ---- *'Eddy:' grabbed by the crane hook and swung up into the air "MOMMY!" ---- *'Jonny': to Eddy's request to open the shop door "Plank says to blow it out your nose, Eddy!" Ed: "Hahaha! Good one, huh, Double D? That Plank cracks me up." Edd: sighing "There's a moral in this. Somewhere." Ed: "Yup! Two chickens are better than one!" Eddy: on the door in an angry manner "JONNY!" Trivia/Goofs *The Eds cut though the lane to get to the Construction Site, yet the scene after that Eddy takes a shortcut through Jimmy's yard when he ran out of the construction site. So, given the usual setup of the Cul-de-Sac, he would have gone in a complete circle, wasting a lot of time. *After Jimmy's "garden in the sky" fell, Jimmy was still on top of the ladder. When Kevin dropped the piano on Eddy, in the next few shots Jimmy is no longer on the ladder, but he was not shown coming down, although he could've gotten down off-screen. *When Eddy says "No time, Candy Store!", his mouth doesn't move. *This is the first time there is a Customer Appreciation Day at the Candy Store. *In real life, both Ed and Eddy would have been killed or at least badly injured by the steamroller running over them, but they appear completly unharmed seconds later. *When Eddy gets caught in the steamroller cab, he pulls on the lever by accident. In the next scene, it shows a bit of the inside of the cab before Ed and Eddy are run over. If you look closely, you can see that the ball point on the lever is broken. But from what we saw last scene, the ball was never damaged. *When Ed checks his shoe for the time and we see a close up of the bottom of his shoe, the color of his shoe is red, like Eddy's, instead of black like it should be. *We learn that The Candy Store closes at 6 PM each day (possibly weekends may close at a different time). *The Eds use the same diving helmet they found at the Kankers' Trailer in "Nagged to Ed" as part of the Ed's Peek Into The Future Scam. *'Fourth Wall Break': *When the Kankers spot the Eds, Eddy yells "KANKERS!", while Ed yells, "EXTREME CLOSEUP!", while the two are both, literally, in an extreme closeup. *'Ed': "EXTREME CLOSEUP!" This was a saying made famous by The Skit "Wayne's World" on SNL and in the Wayne's World movies where they would show a big closeup of their faces and yell out "Extreme closeup!" *'Running Gags': :#The Eds trying to get to the candy store, but having to face various hindrances along the way. :#Edd being unable to keep up with Ed and Eddy and arguing with Eddy for leaving him and Ed behind. *Kevin dropping a piano on Eddy from the roof of Jimmy's house is a homage to the classic cliche cartoon antics. *If you look at the shops across the street from the candy store when you're able to see it, one is a café called "Wootie's Café." This is a reference to James Wooton, who is a storyboard artist on the show (his nickname, "Wootie," is listed on his credit). In a similar manner, the store next to it says "Danny's Meat Shop," A refference to the shows creator Danny Antonucci. As a final refference, the store next to that one says "AKA Shoes," a refference to the animation company "a.k.a. Cartoon," that makes the show. *When Edd presses the "food" button, the button's top is pink. Yet when he presses the "wash" button, the button is just wood, not pink. *All the characters that appeared in this episode spoke, except for May, since she only screamed when pinning down Edd with her bucktooth. *After Jonny gets a futuristic cleanup treatment, he grew a full head of hair. But after that and on to the T.V. shoes, he doesn't have the full head of hair anymore throughout the rest of the episode. *When Ed was running around and yelling at the junkyard deciding whether to get jawbreakers or rescue Edd, his mouth did not move when he yelled "Aah! Ooh! Mmm-hmm-hmm!". *When Edd yells "No wait, please! You don't understand!", May's mouth moves several times but no words came out. *The quote "Don't Rain on My Parade," which is what the title of the episode is in reference to, was said previously by Eddy in "Gimme Gimme Never Ed". *This episode's plot is used again for the first half of the third level of Ed, Edd n Eddy:The Mis-Edventures. *At the start of the episode, Eddy says "The answers my friend, are blowin' in the wind." This is a quote from the Bob Dylan folk song "Blowin' in the Wind." *This is the third episode where Eddy comes close to swearing. The first was "Sir Ed-a-Lot" and the second was "Hands Across Ed". *Ed's quote of "Two chickens are better than one" is a reference to the saying "two heads are better than one." *When Edd measures Eddy's angle of running, Edd is behind Eddy, but in the next shot, Edd is behind Eddy and Ed. Gallery Ed's Peek Into the Future.jpg|Exterior of "Ed's Peek into the Future". Introduction.jpg|The conveyor belts inside the Eds' scam. Action Buttons.jpg Food.jpg|Ed's signal for food. Wash.jpg|Take me to your plumber. Hair.jpg|Nice 'fro, there, Jonny. Funny Eddy.jpg|Eddy after impacting upon the stop sign set up by Sarah. Kevin inside Eddy.jpg|"No, really, I'm pounding you, dork." Image.jpg|Edd's scooter thingy BLOCKADE!.png|"BLOCKADE!" KANKERS.jpg|"KANKERS!!" Extreme Closeup.jpg|"EXTREME CLOSEUP!!" Flying Kanker.jpg|INCOMING!! FLYING MAY KANKER AIRMAIL!! Jimmy's Flower Garden In The Sky.jpg|Jimmy tending to his "Garden In The Sky". Weird.jpg|Well, this seems awkward and somewhat funny. Candy Store Customer Day.jpg|Customer Appreciation Day at the Candy Store. Video See Also *Customer Appreciation Day *Ed's Peek Into the Future Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Pages that need to be rewritten